


Sam/Crowley Drabbles

by dreamsofspike



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-30 20:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10170758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: A collection of my drabbles for the pairing of Sam/Crowley from Supernatural.Warnings: captivity, bondage, violence, dark themes





	1. Tied Down (One Sentence)

"Come on, Moose, I'm right here, why don't you just do what you've really wanted to do all along?" he taunts Sam just to see the trapped, guilty look in his eyes - because it's easy enough to tell that even if the taste for demon blood is gone, Sam still gets off on the idea of having something so dark and so powerful, helpless and at his mercy; and as long as they've got him chained up in this bloody basement, well - he's got to find _some_ way to entertain himself, doesn't he?


	2. You Are Making Me Very Angry (One Sentence)

Sam visibly attempts to control his reaction to the crumpled paper flung in his face - for about half a second before he grips the iron collar at the back of Crowley's neck and yanks his head back, choking him and leaning in to whisper against his ear, the dark, low sound of his voice sending a chill of fear down the King of Hell's spine: "You _really_ don't want to piss me off, Crowley."


	3. The Quality of Mercy

When they find the dethroned king, locked in a tiny, dank cage that's more like a crate, in the throne room that Lucifer had taken over - he's shivering, huddled against the back wall, too broken to even meet their eyes - covered in bruises and burns, his face beaten almost past recognition.  
  
The thought that crosses Dean's mind bothers him more than he'd like to admit - the thought that considering the torture Lucifer must have put him through, the kindest thing they can do under the circumstances is to put Crowley out of his misery, and this is probably just the excuse Sam's always looking for to do just that - to end the demon who's caused them so much difficulty over the past several years.  
  
He's utterly stunned when Sam crouches down, careful and quiet, and extends a hand like he would to a skittish, wounded dog; his voice is soft and reassuring, trembling a little with remembered trauma of his own, as he says with genuine sympathy, "It's okay. He's gone, for good. We're - we're here to help."


End file.
